


The Long Road

by JoanaFilipa07



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanaFilipa07/pseuds/JoanaFilipa07
Summary: This story follows Wynonna's pregnancy as it happened on the show but with a few big differences. Waverly and Nicole are best friends and didn't actually dated while Wynonna and Nicole will be romantically involved.I know the summary sucks but give the story a try.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Wynonna was pregnant. Why do these things keep happening to her? Every time she thought things were getting better she managed to screw that up. Now that she had finally been able to admit to herself her feelings for Nicole and acknowledge Nicole's feelings for her, she was pregnant. She can't start a relationship with Nicole now that she was going to have a baby, it wasn't fair to Nicole. So, she thought that the only thing logical to do was to avoid her.

* * *

When she got up the next morning Waverly was already in the kitchen making breakfast, so she decided to tell Waverly the news. She knew that she was probably going to be very exciting about the news, but she was still nervous.  
  
" Good morning babygirl," Wynonna said as she entered the kitchen.  
  
" Hey Wynonna" Waverly answered smiling.  
  
" So there is something I have to tell you," Wynonna said more softly as she sat down and point to Waverly to sit down as well.  
  
" Is everything okay?" Waverly asked concerned.  
  
" Yeah, it's just that I had been feeling kind of sick in the mornings and my period didn't show up when it was supposedly so I decided to pick some pregnancy tests to confirm my suspicions and..."   
  
" OH MY GOD Are you pregnant?!?" Waverly interrupted before she could finish.  
  
Wynonna nodded, and Waverly immediately went to hug her.  
  
" I will be here for whatever you need and support whatever you decide to do," Waverly said softly and kissed her forehead.  
  
" I decided I and going keep it. After we killed the seven I was in a bad place so that means a lot of drinks and meaningless hookups, so I don't really know who the father is but it doesn't matter."  
  
" I'm going to be an aunt" Waverly exclaimed happily.  
  
" I am glad that I have you to support. I love you babygirl."  
  
" You will always have me. From killing revenants to helping you raise this baby"  
  
" There is something else that I want you to know even if it's not gonna go anywhere right now," Wynonna said preparing herself to talk about her feelings for Nicole. She knew that Waverly and Nicole were best friends, so she didn't want to ruin that for them.  
  
" You can tell me everything Wynonna"   
  
" These past few months Nicole and I have been getting closer. She invites me to patrol now every time. I really enjoy spending time with her you know. She doesn't judge me for the things that I did in the past, she cares about me and my safety. She has become really special to me and I have finally acknowledged my feelings for her."  
  
Waverly squeaked in joy. She was happy for Wynonna, especially because she knew that Nicole had feelings for her as well. Nicole tells her everything and since the first time she saw Wynonna, Nicole had immediately been drawn to her.  
  
" I'm so happy right now Wynonna. This is great!"   
  
" Yeah it was until I found out I was pregnant"  
  
" What do you mean? That doesn't change anything." Waverly answered.  
  
" It changes everything, Waverly. I can't just ask Nicole to enter a relationship where a baby she never asked for is involved. She doesn't even know, and she will not know. Not right now at least. I want to keep this a secret for a little while. I just realized my feelings for her and now this happened, and I can't do this to her." Wynonna said practically on verge of tears.  
  
Waverly embraced her one more time comforting her.  
  
" Everything is going to be okay Wynonna. I get that you want to keep a secret for a while, but she will eventually find out Wynonna. And if she finds out from someone else I know she is going to be devastated. She really likes you and I know you know this. She looks at you like you are her world. But I know Nicole and she is not going to make a move on you because she doesn't think you share the same feelings as her."  
  
" Maybe it's better this way, that she doesn't know of my feelings for her. I can't let her suffer because of me."  
  
" You damn well know that you not returning her feelings is what hurts her, but she is still going to be there for you every time that you need her just like she has been doing."   
  
Wynonna nodded, and Waverly knew that the conversation had ended. They ate breakfast in silence and got ready for another day.   


* * *

  
Wynonna wasn't sure she was ready to see Nicole and that sweet smile with the dimples she always did when she saw Wynonna. When she and Waverly arrived at the station she was glad that Nicole was not there.   
  
Her day was being normal. No revenants in sight, just some boring research that was more Waverly's thing. She was bored and hoped that something else more interest would show up, so she could get to work.   
  
The next second someone knocked on the BBD door. Everybody that works with them was there, Dolls, Doc, Jeremy, and Waverly so the only person that could be knocking is Nicole. Dolls, Doc and Jeremy were in the lab, so it was only Waverly and her in the actual room. Waverly looked up from her research confused as to why Wynonna hadn't answered yet, so she answered herself.  
  
" Enter," Waverly said with a sweet voice and the opened almost immediately. Wynonna could already see Nicole red hair, so it was no doubt her.  
  
Walking with a smile on her face Nicole enter the BBD office ready to ask Wynonna if she wanted to go on patrol.   
  
" Hi Waverly, Wynonna"   
  
" Hello, Nic!" Waverly said looking up from her research with a smile.  
  
" Hey," Wynonna said trying not to sound very awkward in which she failed to do.  
  
Nicole looked confused by Wynonna's response for a second but then the smile returned, and she responded.  
  
" Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on patrol with me since things around here seem a bit slow?" Nicole asked hopefully.  
  
" No! I mean I can't. I have a lot of things to do here so I can't right now. " Wynonna said trying not to sound like she was panicking, " Gotta do research," She said even more awkwardly.  
  
" Okay...... Is everything okay?" Nicole asked a bit concerned with Wynonna's response. She hated to do research so something was not right. Had she done something wrong?   
  
" Yeah, everything's fine don't worry. I am just trying to help Waverly here with research, so she doesn't have to do it alone."  
  
" If you say so... I'm going on patrol then. I'll see you two later." Nicole said before leaving the room.  
  
Wynonna was finally able to breathe in relief when Nicole closed. That was a close one, she thought to herself.  
  
" You're helping me with research?? That's what you came up with? That is the worst excuse you could have said. Since when do you help me do research? Never!!" Waverly exclaimed incredulously.  
  
" I'm sorry okay? I panicked, and I didn't know what to say. But I just couldn't just go on patrol with Nicole!" Wynonna said putting her head in her hands.  
  
" Hey don't worry but just next time try to act normal okay?" Waverly said trying to calm her down.  
  
" Yeah, I'll do that" Wynonna said trying to act normal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nicole was still hung up on what Wynonna said. Most of the times being on patrol was boring but most of the times she usually brings Wynonna, so it has become almost her favorite thing to do during the day. She knew something was wrong with Wynonna the moment she said that she was doing research, that girl never liked doing research. She was more of an action kind of girl and Nicole really like that about her, among other things.

 From the moment she saw Wynonna she knew that there was something special about her. Of course, that she was aware of how people hated her, but she couldn't really understand why would anyone hate her. No matter the things she's done in the past, it is very clear that she has changed and is not that person anymore.

She really liked Wynonna, but she knew that there was a slim chance of Wynonna liking her back. Waverly was the only who knew about her feelings for Wynonna. Sometimes she tried to stay positive about being a chance of a future for them, but she doesn't have the courage of ruining a beautiful friendship by asking her out.

So, for now, she just tries not to think about her feelings for Wynonna which is practically impossible since she's most of the times on her mind. Fortunately, her thoughts were interrupted by a call on the radio.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The next day Wynonna was at the doctor with Waverly for her appointment. Neither Dolls or Doc knew what she was doing at the doctor and she intended to keep it that was, at least until she starts showing. The day before was a bit weird for Wynonna. She was so used to talk to Nicole about everything and go on patrol with her that doing neither of those things was strange. She was seriously considering telling Nicole about the baby just so she just doesn't have to hide from her. She knew that nothing was going to change with their relationship if she tells her but Wynonna is still fearful of what Nicole might think about her pregnancy.

 

* * *

 

 

Today was Nicole's day off so she decided to stay at home and clean up a few things. She still didn't know what was going on with Wynonna but she knew that if Wynonna wants to tell her anything she can.

 

Calamity Jane was her usual self throughout the day, cuddling to Nicole whenever she has a chance. Nicole has had CJ for as long as she could remember. Her parents kicked her out of the house, CJ was there. When she broke up with her girlfriends, CJ was there. When she moved to Purgatory, CJ came along. She was a constant that Nicole never wanted to lose.

 

* * *

  

Dolls and Jeremy just had a breakthrough in one of their cases so Dolls send a text to the team, Doc, Wynonna, Waverly, and Nicole, to come to the BBD office.

 

Wynonna and Waverly had just finished Wynonna's consult so they got into Waverly's jeep and went to the station. Finally, something I can shoot, thought Wynonna.

 

Doc was at Shorty's and had just hired Rosita to be a bartender so he could leave the bar without having to close it. As soon as he saw Dolls’ message he was out of the door leaving the reigns of the bar to Rosita.

 

Nicole has been home all day just got dressed, put some food for CJ and went immediately to the station.

 

* * *

 

 

At the station, everyone had already arrived and were being briefed on the situation. They have tracked this revenant for a few days and had finally found out where he has been hiding, and of course, it would be in some old crappy warehouse. The team then geared up and took the SUV and Waverly's jeep. Dolls, Nicole and Jeremy were riding the SUV while Doc, Wynonna, and Waverly were on the jeep.

 

They arrived at the abandoned warehouse just after lunchtime since Dolls knew that the revenant was surely going to be here at this hour. Parking the cars at some secure place everyone got out and waited for Dolls' orders.

 

"Okay so here's the plan. Nicole, you and Doc go through the back door while me, Wynonna and Waverly go in the front. Search the whole place carefully. Jeremy, you stay here and get a thermal image of the warehouse and inform us exactly where he is and if he moves. "

 

Everybody nodded and got into position. As they were reaching the warehouse, Jeremy informs them that the revenant was near the front entrance so, since Wynonna was in that entrance, everybody thought it was going to be a pretty easy kill. What they didn't expect, and for some abnormal reason had come upon the thermal image, was two more revenants that were more near the back entrance. one of them was throwing knives while the other one had an ax, crazy bastards Nicole thought. She and Doc were shooting at the two remaining revenants trying to stall until Wynonna arrived when one throws the knife right into Nicole's shoulder.

 

" Son of a bitch" Nicole hissed as the knife made contact with her shoulder, cutting part of her shirt as well, " I really liked this shirt" She comments with Doc trying to joke a bit while taking the knife out of her shoulder and applying pressure.

 

Wynonna and the others arrived at the back almost after that and she sends them immediately to hell, panicking a bit when she heard Nicole's hissing.

 

Waverly went to Nicole's side so she could assess the damage.

 

" Hey, you okay?" Waverly asked while trying to look at the wound.

 

" Yeah don't worry about it, it's just a scratch," Nicole said trying to ease her mind.

 

" That looks quite deep Nic. We should go clean that up. Come on I have a kit in my jeep." Waverly looked towards Wynonna, then the others and said. " Me and Wynonna will go with Nicole while you, search the warehouse. I'll send Jeremy here so he could examine some things if necessary."

 

Nicole was now bleeding quite a lot and Waverly was supporting most of her weight. Since she was a bit tiny and could hold Nicole for much longer she bumped into Wynonna who still seems to be out of it, to help her bring Nicole to the jeep so she could treat her wound.

 

Wynonna finally moved and went to help Waverly.

 

" Thanks," Nicole said softly as soon as Wynonna took most of her weight and Waverly then went to apply pressure herself in the wound.

 

" No problem" Wynonna muttered still a bit affected by what happened. She still hadn't told Nicole she was pregnant and this was the first words they exchanged since yesterday. She knew now even more, as soon as she saw her baby in the ultrasound that she had to tell Nicole since it wasn't fair to her.

 

They arrived at the jeep, send Jeremy to the warehouse and sat Nicole in the back of the car. Waverly went to get the emergency kit while Wynonna stood there with Nicole both in silence.

 

" Wynonna help her take off her shirt please," Waverly said as she prepared everything.

 

Since Nicole was wearing a shirt it was easier because it had buttons but Nicole couldn't do it herself because of her shoulder obviously. Wynonna after a moment of looking at Waverly she started to undo the buttons, trying not to touch too much in Nicole which was almost impossible since she was literally taking her shirt off.

 

" Thanks," Nicole said softly one more time. Luckily, she was wearing a tank top underneath. Wynonna taking off her shirt was making her forget all about the wound even though she tried to appear unaffectedly. As for Wynonna, it was being very difficult to control herself especially as she saw Nicole's abs. God could this girl be more perfect, she thought. She was so distracted she started to run her fingers through her abs.

 

" Sorry," Wynonna said taking her hand off as she realized what she was doing.

 

" No problem," Nicole said smiling. Seems like I can still get a reaction from her, Nicole thought.

 

Wynonna focused now on taking her shirt off her shoulders which a more difficult task but eventually they got it.

 

" This is not just a scratch Nic. This is deep. Doesn't it hurt?" Waverly asked concerned.

 

" A little bit" Nicole answered honestly this time.

 

" We have to get you to a hospital," Wynonna said after seeing that the bleeding still hadn't stopped.

 

" Is that really necessary. I hate hospitals" Nicole said whining.

 

" Yes, it's necessary. I don't have the tools to treat here and the wound still hasn't stopped bleeding." Waverly said sternly.

 

" Fine"

 

Wynonna help Nicole get into the jeep while Waverly texted Dolls updating him on the situation and that they were leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to the hospital was a quiet one and a fast one since Waverly was breaking the speeding limit.

 

Since there was almost anyone in the emergency room a nurse was immediately by Nicole's side ordering to get her a wheeling chair so Nicole could sit down and take care of.

 

Wynonna and Waverly were waiting in the emergency room for her. Wynonna was fidgeting which wasn't really her thing so Waverly was starting to get worried.

 

Putting her on her knee so that Wynonna stopped moving she said, " Hey, you okay?"

 

" Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

 

" Well it's just you seem nervous and anxious that's all."

 

" I'm going to tell Nicole I'm pregnant," Wynonna said super-fast and Waverly almost didn't understand.

 

" Finally," Waverly muttered, " Is that why you're so nervous?"

 

" Oh yeah, that and maybe because she just got injured!" Wynonna exclaimed.

 

" Calm down Wy. Nic has gotten injured before, even shot, and you were never this nervous." Waverly said trying to calm her down.

 

" Well, I still hadn't realized my feelings for her. I know she is going to be okay but I still worry."

 

Waverly then hugged Wynonna trying to make her feel safe and whispered that everything's going to be okay.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later Nicole appeared in the room and the sisters immediately got up. She had a sling in her arm so that her shoulder wouldn't make much effort so it could heal properly. They gave her pain meds and her bandage was to be replaced often. Right now, since she was on the meds she wasn't feeling that much pain.

 

" Hey guys, thanks for bringing me here. Can you take me home please?" Nicole asked after answering any question the sisters had.

 

" Wouldn't it be better if someone stayed with you in case you need help changing or anything else?" Waverly asked worried about leaving her alone.

 

" Yeah, you're not staying alone, you're going with us to the homestead so we can look after you," Wynonna said leaving no room for questions.

 

" Do I even get a say in this?" Nicole muttered already knowing the answer.

 

" NO," Both sisters said at the same time.

 

" Well who am I to argue with both Earp sisters" Nicole muttered as she walked to the jeep.

 

During the drive, Nicole was immediately asleep due to the meds and, Wynonna and Waverly were trying not to make much noise.

 

When they arrived at the homestead they had to wake up Nicole since neither Waverly nor Wynonna could carry her.

 

" Hey Nic, we're here, come on let's get you inside," Waverly said waking her up.

 

When they got inside Nicole went immediately to the couch. She knew that they were gonna try and make her stay in one of her bedrooms but she wasn't about to do that.

 

The girls went to protested but Nicole shut them up.

 

" You've already offered to look after me and I appreciate but I'm not going to take one of your beds because you deserve to rest as well," Nicole said as she was laying down on the couch.

 

" But you are the one who is injured, not us!" Wynonna tried.

 

" This couch is pretty comfortable thank you very much," Nicole answered after closing her eyes.

 

" She's so frustrating, always doing the right thing," Wynonna said to Waverly in a hushed tone as they went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat and to let Nicole rest a little bit.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later while Waverly was preparing dinner, Wynonna went to wake Nicole up since she had been asleep for a few hours now. She thought now was a good time as always to tell her about the pregnancy so she went to get the picture of the ultrasound from her room.

 

" Hey, Nicole, wake up," Wynonna said softly while moving a stray of hair that was on her face.

 

Nicole started to open her eyes a few seconds after with Wynonna still petting her hair. As soon as she saw that Nicole was awake she took her hand off her hair.

 

" Hey," Nicole said with a sleepy smile," You okay?"

 

" Yeah, I just have something I wanted to tell. I only found out a few days and I wanted to keep a secret for some time but I couldn't do that, not to you. You've been there for me every time and I appreciate it even if I don't show it..."

 

" Hey, it's okay, you can tell me anything. Nothing you ever say will change the way I think or feel about you." Nicole interrupted her and grabbed her hand trying to make her feel safe.

 

Wynonna didn't really know what to say so she just took the picture from her back pocket and show it to her.

Nicole took the picture from her hand and look at her for a long moment after looking back at Wynonna.

" You're pregnant?" Nicole said in a surprised tone.

" Yeah, I went this morning to get an ultrasound and check if everything was okay," Wynonna said.

" Who is the father?" Nicole asked softly.

" I don't know. After killing the seven I just wanted to feel something so I went to Shorty's and got so drunk I slept with someone I can't even remember. I'm going to raise this baby right and give him everything that wasn't given to me." Wynonna said with tears in her eyes.

Nicole looked at the picture once again and then got up so she and Wynonna could sit properly on the couch.

She cleaned Wynonna's tears with her function hand and said softly, " I'm really happy for you. You are gonna be the best mom this baby could ever have. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Whatever you want, whenever you want I'll be here to help you."

Wynonna smile a bit with Nicole's words, " Promise?" She whispered.

"I promise," Nicole said while kissing her forehead and bringing her closer to her.

" Thank you," Wynonna said in her ear after their hug.

" You don't have to thank me for anything," Nicole said as she gave her the picture.

Her hands were still entwined when Waverly came into the room calling them for dinner. Wynonna immediately took her hand out of Nicole's hands, her blush creeping up her neck. Nicole was still looking at her with those soft eyes and that dimples coming out with her smile.

 

Wynonna cleared her throat and said," We should go and eat. I'm sure you're hungry."

" Of course," Nicole said softly getting up," Come on" She added waiting for Wynonna to get up as well.

 

Dinner was good, everybody was starving so there wasn't much conversation.

 

Nicole went to clean up the table when both sisters stopped her.

 

" Don't you even dare move a finger," Waverly said sternly.

" Waves I can help. You are already doing so much by letting me stay here. At least let me help you. I still have one functioning arm so I will help clean the table."

" Fine, but after you got to change your bandage," Waverly demanded.

" Yes ma'am" Nicole said mocking her a bit while smiling.

 

 

* * *

 

The Earp sisters were finishing cleaning the kitchen while Nicole went to get another fresh bandage upstairs.

" So, I told Nicole earlier that I was pregnant," Wynonna said calmly.

" Really! How did she take it?" Waverly asked surprised.

" She was very supportive and happy. At first, she was surprised but she took it quite well. She said she'll be there for me anytime." Wynonna said smiling softly while replaying the conversation in her head.

" See I told you everything would be okay," Waverly said.

" You know she was looking at me so softly I was almost gonna kiss her. She said I was going to be a great mom. Can you believe that?"

" Yes, I can, and I know you will. I still think that you should just tell her how you feel Wyn. I really believe that you could be something."

" I just..." Before Wynonna could finish, Nicole started talking while she came down the stairs.

" Could one of you help me change the bandage?"

Nicole had already been able to get out of her shirt but changing her bandage was very difficult with only one hand.

" Yeah sure" Waverly answered since Wynonna was still admiring Nicole's body.

While Waverly was helping Nicole, Wynonna went to her room to change clothes. She put on some t-shirt and sweatpants and went into the living room. Waverly had just finished changing Nicole's bandage and was about to head upstairs.

" Wynonna could you give some shorts. Sleeping in jeans is very uncomfortable." Nicole asked smiling.

" Yeah of course. Do you also want a t-shirt?" Wynonna asked trying not to look at her body.

" Oh no thanks, I'll just sleep on my top. I usually get hot at night."

Wynonna had to contain herself not to make some pun related to her name.

Nicole got to change and was about to go to the couch when Wynonna stopped her.

" You can sleep with me. I mean we can share, my bed is big enough and much more comfortable than that old couch." Wynonna said stumbling a bit.

" Only if you're sure. I don't want to make you uncomfortable" Nicole said softly.

" Yeah," Wynonna said smiling.

" Okay"

They went to bed, a bit awkward at first, Nicole staying at the right side of the bed so that her injured shoulder didn't take any possible touches. She kept moving trying to find a position where she was comfortable but also trying not to bother Wynonna.

Wynonna was indeed bothered by all the movement so she did the only thing that came to mind. Turning around she put her arm and leg around Nicole so she stopped moving.

" Stop moving." She said with her arm on Nicole's stomach and her leg on Nicole's leg.

" Yes, Wyn" Nicole whispered not wanting to scare Wynonna, putting an arm around her to secure her. She never thought tonight would end up like this, with Wynonna in her arms.

" Goodnight Nic," Wynonna whispered feeling safe in Nicole's eyes.

" Goodnight" Nicole whispered back.

After a while, Wynonna's breath evened and Nicole gave her a kiss on the head and went to sleep right after.

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning Nicole woke in the same position with Wynonna's hand now on her stomach and her legs tangled.

Despite fearing that Wynonna would be scared waking up in this position she didn't move, wanting to cherish this moment for as long as she could.

After a couple of hours, Wynonna started to move. Nicole took as a sign that she was waking up and a few seconds later Wynonna was opening her eyes.

As Wynonna was opening her eyes she realized that someone was in her bed and she practically attached to said person. It was only after a few seconds that she remembered that it was Nicole that was in her bed. She tried not to make a big deal about waking up in this position with your friend.

She moved slowly, untangling herself from Nicole.

" Good morning," Nicole said as Wynonna left her arms.

"Morning" Wynonna said trying to act casual and not give away how good and safe it felt being in Nicole's arms.

After that little exchange, Wynonna moved to go to the bathroom while Nicole went to the kitchen hoping to find something to make breakfast. Luckily, she found all the ingredients she needed to make some pancakes. By the time Wynonna entered the kitchen Nicole had already prepared everything to make breakfast for her and the Earp sisters.

“Hey, you didn’t have to make breakfast” Wynonna said a bit surprised Nicole was making breakfast, although she shouldn’t be that surprised.

“First of all, I like to cook, especially if it’s for more people than myself and second, think of it as a thank you for taking care of me.” Nicole said smiling softly.

“Okay if you say so I’ll let you cook. Waverly should be waking up in any second.” Wynonna said touched by the simple act of Nicole making breakfast. She knew that Nicole wasn’t doing breakfast especially for her but even so, nobody has ever made her breakfast or any kind of meal before.

While Nicole started on breakfast, Wynonna put the table and help Nicole sometimes find what she was looking for.

The pancakes and everything else was made and Waverly still hasn’t come down. Although that was a bit strange of Waverly to overslept Wynonna thought better than to wake her up since she knew Waverly also needed rest.

“Let’s eat Nicole. Waverly is probably tired and I am starving and you must be too.” Wynonna said while she prepared her plate.

However, Nicole didn’t move, waiting to see if Wynonna liked it or not. And by the way she let a tiny moan at the first bite she must have liked it.

“Oh gosh this is so good” Wynonna said not even felling embarrassed by the little moan she let out. She didn’t know Nicole cooked that well.

“I’m glad you like it” Nicole said smiling, her dimples coming out, while she prepared a plate for herself.

“I love it. Do you cook often?”

“When I have time. I really enjoy cooking, it’s relaxing”

“Well you can definitely cook more often for me if it tastes as good as these pancakes.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Nicole said in a teasing voice.

 Wynonna blushed a little and continued eating deciding not to comment.

They were almost finished with their pancakes when Waverly finally came downstairs.

“Good morning” Waverly said as she sat down.

“Morning babygirl. Glad to see you’re finally awake.” Wynonna said teasing her a bit.

“Yeah I was really tired. Oh pancakes!! I’m gonna make a wild guess a say that Nicole was the one who did this.”

“Good morning Waves and yes, you are correct.” Nicole said finally greeting Waverly.

“These are really good!!” Waverly said praising Nicole, “Oh, and before I forget Doc called and said that we have to be at Shorty’s tonight. He’s is going to introduce the new bartender, Rosita, to us. Do you think you can make it tonight Nic?”

“For sure, I’m feeling much better today. Now that you mentioned I need to change the bandage.”

“Just hang on a minute and I’ll help you.” Waverly said as she ate the rest of the pancakes.

“Don’t worry babygirl I’ll help Nicole change the bandage while you finish eating.” Wynonna said while getting up and motioned for Nicole to join her.

After getting Nicole’s bandage changed the sisters got dressed and dropped Nicole at her house with a promise that they would see her tonight at Shorty’s.

 


	4. Chapter 4

At her house, Nicole fed CJ and went to take a shower. Despite being a bit hard to change her own bandage she was finally able to get it almost right and prepared to go to the station because although she couldn’t go right away to the field she could still do paperwork.

 

Her day passed faster than she thought and it was almost time to meet the team at Shorty’s. She hadn’t seen the sisters since they left her at her house neither she had seen Doc or Jeremy. Of course, that Dolls was on the station, probably working on paperwork as well.

 

As she got home, Nicole, as always, fed CJ first and only then she went to change. She opted for some jeans and a shirt since it was easier to dress than a t-shirt. She let her hair down and sent a text to Waverly saying she was going to Shorty’s. She received immediately an answer saying that she and Wynonna were already there with Doc and Jeremy.

 

Arriving at Shorty’s five minutes later she saw Dolls also getting out of his Jeep. Both entered Shorty’s and she immediately looked for Wynonna. Dressed also casually in jeans and a tank top she was with Waverly and Jeremy at a booth while Doc was getting them drinks. Damn she was gorgeous, Nicole thought to herself. Still haven’t been seen, Nicole and Dolls went to the booth after saying hello to Doc and ordered their drinks. Waverly was sitting in one side of the booth with Jeremy so Nicole sat by Wynonna’s side while Dolls went to get a chair.

 

“Hi” Nicole said but only looking at Wynonna.

“Hi” Wynonna said softly, almost whispering.

“Nic, you’re finally here. What took you so long?” Waverly said whining.

“I was working and then had to go home to feed Calamity and to get changed.”

“You went to work?!” Wynonna immediately exclaimed not believing what she was saying. How could she have got into work while injured, Wynonna thought angrily.

“I was only doing paperwork” Nicole said calmly while she put her hand on Wynonna’s leg trying to calm her down.

“Still…” Wynonna muttering trying not to blush with Nicole’s hand on her leg. She knew it was meant to be a comforting type of touch but feeling the heat of Nicole’s hand was making her feel other things.

 

Waverly noticed that the conversation had died down so she decided to change topics.

 

They talked for a while, at some point Nicole removed her hand from Wynonna’s hand despite how much she wanted to leave it there.   
It was only after their third round that Doc went and introduce Rosita, the new bartender.

“So, I wanted to introduce you to Rosita. She’s a bartender and has a degree on biochemistry.” Doc said introducing Rosita to the team.

Rosita smiled, waved and said, “Hey it’s so nice to meet you. Doc mentioned you guys a lot.”

Then one by one the team introduce themselves to Rosita.

Wynonna was a bit apprehensive. She didn’t trust people that easily and it was proving even more difficult to get along with her since she kept averting her eyes to Nicole. She wasn’t really a jealous person but apparently Nicole brought some new things to the surface.

As the night went by Rosita was getting along well with the team. She could easily talk to Jeremy about nerdy things which Jeremy was enthusiastic to finally have someone who understood him.

 

Meanwhile Nicole went to the bar where Doc was so she could ask another drink. While she was waiting Rosita came and sat on the stool next to her.

“So, Nicole” Rosita started with a flirty tone, “Did you always wanted to be a cop?”

Nicole, not noticing that Rosita was flirting, started to talk excitedly about her job.

 

However, Wynonna had notice Rosita from the beginning and especially now that she was leaning towards Nicole and touching her arm.

Waverly, who had also been aware of Rosita’s flirt, turned her attention immediately to Wynonna as soon as Rosita started touching Nicole’s arm. Seeing Wynonna about to break something, or someone, she decided to go to her.

“Hey, calm down or you’ll kill her with those murder eyes you’ve been making Rosita since the night started.” Waverly said gently as she got closer.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing. That bitch is hitting on my Nicole.” Wynonna said angry not even realizing what she had said.

“Did you just say my Nicole?” Waverly asked surprised.

“Shut up!!” Wynonna said immediately blushing.

“Well, for the record I think Nicole would very much like to be yours. And I’m also pretty sure that she doesn’t even know that Rosita is hitting on her.” Waverly said softly trying to get her sister to see how much Nicole liked her.

“I’m gonna go there.”

“And you are going to do what?”

“Don’t know yet but definitely put an end to that.” Wynonna said making up her mind and getting up.

 

Nicole started to notice that Rosita was standing much closer now than when the conversation started and was about to put an end to it when Wynonna suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"What you two talking about?" Wynonna said with a hostile voice.

  
"Oh we were just talking about some of Nicole's most weird cases" Rosita said grinning towards Nicole.

  
"I'm sure this conversation has been amazing, but I have to borrow Nicole for a minute." Wynonna said grabbing Nicole's arm while trying not to lose her cool.

  
However Rosita wasn't letting them go easily when she put a hand on Nicole's other arm and said, "Wait I just need to say something."   


Both Nicole and Wynonna stopped although Wynonna was starting to get even more angry.   


"I just wanted to know if you would like to get coffee one of these days?" Rosita asked hopefully that the answer would be yes to Nicole.   


Before Nicole could answer Wynonna, once again, interrupted putting herself in front of Nicole and said, "I'm sorry I sure you're a very nice girl but Nicole isn't going on a date with you because she is happily taken so how about you ask someone else." Wynonna said angrily.   


Rosita immediately left not wanting to cause more trouble but not before looking one more time towards Nicole who was still processing what Wynonna had just said.   


After a moment of silence where Wynonna and Nicole sat on the stools at the bar, Nicole finally regain her focus and said softly, "Happily taken huh? I hope you were talking about you?"   


"Yes, I like you Nicole. And she was hitting on you and I was getting jealous." Wynonna said softly as well.   


"Well I'm really glad you said something. But even if you didn't I would have stopped it as soon as I realized what was happening. I don't know if you noticed but I only have eyes for you." Nicole said while she put her hand on Wynonna's leg, squeezing a bit.   


Wynonna smiled at Nicole's response but immediately said what she was afraid of, "I didn't say it earlier because I didn't want to get in a relationship where I already have a baby, one that you not asked for."   


"Do you think we can escape and go to my place, so we can talk?" Nicole said still smiling, so that was a good thing, Wynonna thought.   


"Yes we've been here long enough." 

  
Both getting up, they went to say goodbye to the team, Waverly gave them both what it looks like a proud and grinning smile and they left.    
Since Wynonna came with Waverly and Waverly needed the jeep to get to the homestead, Wynonna and Nicole rode together.   
Since she still hadn't answer Wynonna's question and knew that Wynonna must be nervous, throughout the whole ride Nicole grabbed Wynonna's hand.

* * *

 

 

When they got to Nicole’s house, she offered Wynonna some hot chocolate which Wynonna accepted immediately. While Nicole was in the kitchen, Wynonna was in the living room sitting on the sofa freaking out. She knew that Nicole had tried to reassure her when she held her hand the entire car ride, but she was still very nervous. Nicole made her nervous which doesn’t happen usually. 

Finally, Nicole came to the living room with two cups of hot chocolate. They were sitting in silence for some time until Nicole decided to start talking.

“The first time I saw you were walking down the street. You had just got out of your jeep and were walking towards the police station. I was just leaving the station and when I saw you it was like time stood still, and I’m not exaggerating. You were just the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, still are. From that moment on I knew that I wanted to find out everything about you. From your favorite color to your worst fear. As time went by I started to fall little by little for you. Everything you did, say or thought, I wanted to be the person you came to either to bury a body or just listening to your rants about Dolls. I really like you Wynonna and a baby isn’t gonna change my feelings for you. You are not holding me back, I’m right where I want to be. That is if you’ll have me.”

Instead of answering Wynonna grabbed her face, gently, and kissed her softly.

Nicole stood still for a second, not believing what was happening, but after a second she reciprocates and put her hands on Wynonna’s waist.

Wynonna never felt so much in just one kiss. It was so soft but at the same time so strong. Her whole body felt alive.

They had to break apart to catch a breath, resting their foreheads in one another.

“Wow” Nicole said in awe of what just happened.

“Wow indeed” Wynonna said smiling while climbing into Nicole’s lap.

“So, what does this mean?” Nicole asks, hoping Wynonna would give them a chance.

“Well I was hoping this would make you understand that I really want to be your girlfriend.” Wynonna answered.

Putting her arms around Wynonna’s waist, Nicole kissed her, just a peck, and said, “It would be my honor to be your girlfriend.”

Wynonna smiled and kissed her one more time. This kiss was a bit more intense and ended with Wynonna straddling Nicole.

Nicole stop them before they could go any further because she wanted to do this right.

“We should slow down,” Nicole said gently and softly as she drawn circles in Wynonna’s hips, “I want to take you on dates and treat you right before we do anything else. “

“You really are something else.” Wynonna said smiling resting her head on Nicole’s shoulder.

“Would you maybe like to stay the night. It’s late and I would feel safe if you stay here with me. Just sleeping of course and maybe some cuddles.” Nicole said shyly.

“Yes, I’ll sleep here, let me just text Waverly.”

“Okay, while you do that I’ll go feed C.J and then go pick some clothes for you.”

“Okay, thanks Nic”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think and if I should continue


End file.
